


Let it Rain

by DragonFira



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFira/pseuds/DragonFira
Summary: She felt the rain kiss the palm of her hands. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”.Contestshipping Prompt
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Let it Rain

Splatter. 

The sudden feel of moisture resting on May’s cheek caught her off guard and startling her in the process. She paused her current command of an attack as she tilted her head towards the now blueish-grey sky. 

“Is it…. raining?” she questioned softly to no one in particular, as she did not expect her combat partner to pick up her voice anyway. As she refocused on the task at hand, she was surprised to see that Drew had already recalled his Pokemon back into its Pokeball and rather hastily gathered his belongings and tucked them away in his bag. Most likely to protect them from the upcoming change of weather. 

He looks at her in disbelief as she has not moved from her stance, sending him a confused look as if he was the one acting out of place. 

“What are you still standing there for? A storm is coming and neither you nor our Pokemon is strong against thunder.” He exasperated turning around to head back towards the town where they came from, expecting her to follow and yet not standing around to wait for her either; while entirely missing May sticking out her tongue at his retreating form. They originally scheduled to meet up and practice for the upcoming Grand Festival. After taking a stroll to walk off their afternoon lunch, they discovered an open field untouched and providing the perfect amount of space needed to unleash new techniques and throw in a battle or two. With only being about a mile away from the nearest Pokemon Center it was a perfect place to spend a Saturday afternoon, but it seems Mother Nature had other plans for the duo. 

Split. Splat.

More rain began to paint across May’s face as she slowly kneeled down to pick up her belongings from the ground, tucking them in her bag. She recalled her Pokemon and tucked him in with the others but not without thanking her newly caught Breloom for its amazing battle skills and strong techniques that she is sure to use at the upcoming contest. 

She squealed in excitement as she pulled the drawstrings tight securing her belongings. She extended her arm through the straps comfortably letting the bag rest against her back as she picked herself up off the ground tucking her hair behind her ear noticing real quickly how damp it is now. 

The storm began to pick up its momentum as the clouds grew darker and heavier carrying a thunderous roar in its path. With her hair sticking to her face, she wipes the excess moisture from her eyes as she runs towards the path Drew previously has taken. 

To her surprise, he hasn’t gone far. She could easily pick out his vibrant green locks through the misty rain as she tries to blink through the droplets heavily plunging against her eyelashes. 

He was standing under a brimming tree, using his jacket as an umbrella to block out the rain that the tree could not handle. She ran to meet up with him only to stop midway and looked up to the sky once again. The clouds roared in response, showing no signs of letting up as the rain now artfully poured its elements down to greet the earth below in its wake. 

The sound of the late summer rainfall silenced the world around her as she lifted her hand towards the sky. The warmth from the droplets that kissed her skin felt igniting in comparison to the coolness she felt as the now soaked clothing clings to her skin. Despite the coolness she felt, the soft feeling of nature’s gift in her hand caused a bubble of laughter to escape from her lips as she slowly danced in the rain. 

Time slowed down for her as she twirled counterclockwise on her right foot extending both arms out to the sky only to catch herself with her left before she fell to the ground. She giggled feeling the rain dance around her. She imagined the water fusing together like a waterfall as it ribboned and ribbon around her and then once she completes her last turn she’ll command Breloom to jump in the sky to—

A sudden heavy piece of clothing was placed on top of her head, halting her imaginative vision and covering her peripheral vision as she lifted up the cloth only to stare up at Drew’s light green eyes. 

He glared at her antics saying, “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”. 

To his response, she chuckled and gripped his left hand, and stretched out his palm facing the sky. “Feel it! Isn’t it warm?” She asked memorized and excited as she looked up to the sky and then back to his face to meet his gaze. He took in her eyes for a moment before shaking his head, taking his hand back, and dragging hers to lead them both towards town to find a much dryer shelter. 

“Unless you want to catch a cold, be my guess.“ He replied as she released a frowning pout. Despite her disapproval in response, he picked up his pace successfully dragging her along with him as she used her right hand to hold his jacket steady on top of her head. 

It took all but 20 min to cut through the forest to the nearest town as they stopped by the nearest cafe. Practically running through the door, the clinging sound of the bell alerted their arrival, as they happily welcomed the warm heated air that blew the chill off of their bones. Catching up to her surroundings, she hasn’t forgotten that Drew has yet to let go of her hand. He goes up to the receptionist and much to May’s liking, he does eventually let go of her hand and briefly throws a “find us a table” under his breath before returning his attention to the hostess. 

She finds a cute booth by the window in the far right corner. A perfect spot to watch the rain dance along with the windows and enough privacy away from the other guests. Not that she was trying to have Drew to herself or anything…

As she stands on the tip of her toes, she extends her fingers above her head, stretching out every bone and limp of her body due to the intensity of their much-needed practice, yelping at the sounds of her bones cracking in the process; though the feeling was the total opposite of pain. Why see a chiropractor when she can loosen up her own body? A spa is more suited for her. ‘Maybe I’ll invite Dawn! I know she’ll be in town for the contest!’ She thought. With a plan in mind, she tosses his jacket in the booth as Drew returns sitting in the seat across from her, placing a hot apple cider caramel tea on the table. Blowing the steam from his cup, she sits in her seat humming in content as she breathes in the sweet aroma and sends Drew a soft smile in gratitude as she wraps her hands against the warm mug, in an attempt to absorb the heat through her body. 

Drew chuckles under his breath as he takes a careful sip of his tea careful not to burn himself. He watches as she bravely tries to take her first sip only to yelp in pain, panting hot hot hot under her breath. 

Drew didn’t try to hide his laughter this time as she glares at him in return only to cause him to laugh even more. “Haha. Go ahead and laugh. You know it’s not nice to take pleasure in other people’s pain” she retorted; not helping to lessen his laughter one bit. 

“You make it so easy.” He commented under his breath at which she heard nonetheless and rolled her eyes before taking another shot at her tea. 

“Is it good?” He asked. She looked up questioning if she heard him correctly in which he repeated, “Your tea. Is it-“ 

“Oh! Yes, it is actually! I never had it before.” She answered truthfully. “Where did you find a place like this anyway?” She asked, looking around the cafe and taking the interior in for the first time.  
He followed her gaze around the cafe. He mentioned he saw it while he was shopping for some berries for his Pokemon. He shrugs his shoulders and nonchalantly claims, “I was hungry so I stopped in to check it out. Nothing to it.” She hmm in response. It’s quite cozy. Soft red and grayish color palette. Music playing softly in the background overhead. A crowd of people walked in shortly after; escaping the storm like the rest. From the looks of it, it definitely has a unique charm to it that could pull you in for any occasion. Meetings, afternoon breaks, girls night out, dates with—. 

She paused her train of thought as she avoided Drew’s gaze and stared outside the window instead, taking in the pleasant view of the rain as it began to slow down. 

She often dreamed of what it would be like to go out on dates like this. Holding hands, sharing food, talking the night away, etc. Just to be next to someone you love without a care in the world. With a sigh, she pushes away her thoughts to prevent getting her hopes up again especially with the object in mind sitting less than a foot away from her. 

“It sure is beautiful isn’t it?” She said softly not really expecting a response or to elaborate on what she was talking about. 

“Yea…it is beautiful.” Surprised at their shared interest in the element she turned back only to find his eyes already locked on hers. She began to feel a rush of heat making its way around her rosy cheeks competing with her rapid beating heart. Her breath hitched in her throat as they held each other’s gaze far much longer to be normal. Far much longer…to be just friends. She allowed a smile to graze her face as she sipped her sweet tea. It took Drew a couple of seconds later to occupy his drink as well. It didn’t go unnoticed that his face was wearing a natural light ruby color. 

He cleared his throat and attempted to start up another conversation. “So…that was some moves you were performing out there.” He stated shyly. Her expression she responded with led him to elaborate. “Back there..in the rain” She nodded her head forward still searching for answers before he started to smirk saying“…before I saved you from getting yourself electrocuted.” 

She deadpanned. “Oh..” She waved her hand at his exaggeration. Her electrocuted. Does he see Ash anywhere? “I was just…” She idly dragged her finger in circles along the edge of her cup before lifting her eyes timidly. “You saw that huh?” 

He found himself staring again. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he cursed under his breath before looking out the window pulling at his collar feeling hot as if it was the tea’s fault and not the cinnamon eyes staring across from him. He never understood how someone could have such an effect on him so aggressively. “Drew?” Her soft voice reaching out to him holding a concerned look. He offered her his signature smile in the hope to erase her worries and responded with, “Yep. Sure did. It was hard to miss May.” He said lifting his tea to his lips. 

She leaned forward across the table as if to challenge his statement. “Aaannnddd?” She responded dragging the letter as she moved. 

Leaning slightly back into his seat, he felt his heart race again at her every move as she inches closer into his personal space. He began to point out every detail he may not have noticed during every moment they spent together. Her eyes shined thanks to the lamp hovering over their table, casting a warm honey glow against her brunette hair. He gathered every inch of her before uttering a ‘She’s so darn cute’ in his head.

Or so he thought. 

Her rapid change of expression mortified him as he realized that he said the very thought out loud changing the very dynamic in the air between them. As she leaned back into her seat, not another word was spoken as their attention was turned to their beverage; occupied in their own thoughts. May bravely took a peek at Drew’s face and felt a new beginning awaited before them as Drew smiled back. And for a moment. Just for a moment. She felt that maybe…maybe her dreams will come true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else love to watch and feel the rain around you??
> 
> First story! Who is going to be my first reviewer??


End file.
